You will have cake
by MugiwaraMarimo
Summary: Zoro's birthday rolls around, but the residential moss ball wants nothing to do with the day. A little Zosan and a little Sanzo, cause that's how I roll. Not my strongest work, but I needed something a bit more happy that what my other stuff seems to be lately. Be nice.


_**(Okay...deep breath...I haven't written anything like this since highschool...so, yeah. Be gentle; and enjoy!)**_

* * *

Roronoa Zoro did not cry. He just didn't. Emotions were funny things that he had learned long ago to swallow and move away from. And most of the time he was perfectly capable of doing that. Hell, he could count on one hand the number of times he had ever cried in his life. The most recent being several months ago when he had been bested by Mihawk, leaving him with the scar across his chest.

Absently he itched at it with his right hand as he stared at his left. The tiny drops of water smeared across his three fingers, one drop making a lazy trail down the pad of his index finger. Slowly he blinked and could now feel the warm wet liquid rolling down his cheeks. Looking up, he saw Nami's expression go from uninterested as she read the date off of the paper, to concerned, to j_ust as fucking shocked as he was_ to finally falling on 'oh I can use this.'

"You okay?" She asked with a sly smile. "Are you crying?"

Zoro snorted. As if. Wiping his hands across both his eyes, he stalked past the smirking navigator and out of the library, making his way, and taking the scenic route, up to the bath. Locking the door behind him, he took a shuddering breath and slid down till he was on the floor, knees in his chest.

Roronoa Zoro did not cry. Hardly ever. He _had _counted on one hand the number of times he had cried in his life. But, then again, he had never counted the week of his birthday and the anniversary of Kuina's death either. Hand still wet, it drifted over to the hilt of his white sword.

The next couple days were going to be the worst.

* * *

Black Leg Sanji had decided that the next couple days were going to be the best. Or well he hoped. He had used all his knowledge for intelligence gathering...okay, he asked Chopper...to figure out when exactly his lover's birthday was because the green-haired slice-and-dice refused to tell him.

So he had then started to prepare a menu. There had to be cake, not because Zoro liked it. In fact, the last time there had been cake, a fight had erupted because no one refused Sanji's food...no one. Not even shitty lazy swordsmen. But everyone else seemed to like cake.

And of course, there would be meat...god forbid Luffy didn't get his meat. But what to _actually _make for Zoro for a meal? He never really seemed to pick one meal over another. Or maybe he could just cook like normal and while everyone else gorged on cake, (i.e. Chopper and Luffy) Sanji could pull out that bottle of sake he'd been hiding. The really expensive shit he had bought a couple islands back.

That would make Zoro happy.

This, however, did not make Sanji happy and he frowned as he tried to figure out exactly what shade of green to use as frosting as he put another set of skills he had...learned from his angel Nami-swan...to use. "I swear Marimo..." Sanji shook the door handle a little, then went back to trying to pick the lock. "If you're holed up in there jerking off, I will kill you."

"Only pervert around here is you fucker." Came a very low, but not quite as pissed off as it should be, response. The cook rolled his eyes.

Sanji tilted his head a little as he heard a click and pushed open the door. The scene that he stepped into as he closed the door behind him was not at all what he expected. Okay, it partly was. Zoro's clothes were thrown about, leaving a trail to the far side of the bath where there sat a submerged moron with a towel on his head, hiding most of his hair.

A wide grin crept over his face as he lit up a cigarette, pointing it at his counterpart. "Oi, if you wanted to act like a marimo, we could have just thrown you in the fish tank Marimo. No need to lock yourself in the bathroom."

Black Leg Sanji expected a retort. He expected Zoro to stand up and start calling him any and every name under the sun, grab his swords and stalk over to him in all his naked glory. Instead, he watched as Zoro hunched his shoulders forward a bit more and ducked deeper into the water, blowing bubbles through his nose. This was not at all what the Strawhat cook was after.

Shifting his weight and taking a pull from his smoke, Sanji commented: "I found out it's your birthday tomorrow. First off, why didn't you tell me? And second, anything in particular you want for food?"

"Not really." Zoro picked his head up just long enough to answer, then dropped it back to where it rested on his knees.

"You know you have been in here for a couple hours right?"

"Don't really care cook."

"What's with you?"

"There's a reason I _locked the door_ you shit cook." Zoro sat back up and angrily pulled the towel off his head, slamming it down into the water, then bringing it up and throwing it at Sanji. Easily side-stepping it, the towel landed on the tiles with a smack and the cook grinned as he swung back to face Zoro. "Can't you just leave me alone?"

"Not when the lovely ladies are looking for a bath. No. Now get your sorry ass outta the tub before I make you get out."

This got a reaction. A slight raise of the eyebrow as arms were crossed. "Oh yeah? Gonna make me huh?" There was a small chuckle as Zoro leaned back against the rim of the tub. "And get wet? Doubtful."

"I won't get wet. I don't even have to come near you." Sanji crossed his arms and sharply nodded. Zoro tilted his head in question and that was enough of an answer for the blonde to bend slightly and snap a hand out to grab at the three swords leaning against the wall by the door.

The visible drop of the swordsman's face as he leaped forwards through the water of the tub was enough to send Sanji out the door as fast as his legs could carry him. And with that angry ball of green pissed-off chasing him, it was pretty damned fast.

The slam of the kitchen door echoed around the room as the cook huffed, trying to catch his breath, the three swords clutched against his chest. As if he would really do anything to harm them. Zoro needed to trust him more. Lightly, he laid them, one by one, in the corner as the moss head had done so many times and went back to his frosting. Green, with a hint of mint or lime? Mint would go better with a chocolate cake...

Even knowing the slamming of a door was coming, still caused Sanji to jump as a very hostile and still slightly wet, pants clad Zoro stalked into the room. His eyes went from the cook, who was no longer holding his prized possessions and flicked to the corner. His whole demeanor shifted when he saw the three katana sitting there in the shadows. It was a good shift and he relaxed a little, that was until the cook opened his mouth.

"You should trust me more."

"That was a dirty move."

"How?" Sanji thumbed through a cookbook he had pulled down just to double check that the recipe he had in his head was the same as the book said. "I didn't hurt them. I wouldn't dream of it."

"You shouldn't touch them. They aren't yours." Zoro growled. Okay, he was probably being just a tad bit over protective of them, especially since it was Sanji we were talking about. Wait...what? That didn't even make sense...it _was _Sanji we were talking about. The one who would obviously rather piss him off then anything.

"And _you _moss for brains, should stop sneaking in here during your watch shifts for late night snacks. You can cook basics, I get it. But that doesn't mean you need to rummage through my kitchen at three in the morning like a pig in a new slop trough." Sanji narrowed his eyes and pointed as Zoro sat in one of the stools at the counter. "I can tell."

Zoro rolled his eyes.

"Now that you're here and are not currently trying to kill me. You should tell me what you want to eat for your birthday dinner. If you just shrug...I will kick your ass."

He shrugged. Couldn't help it. Just something about the cook telling him _not _to do something made him want to do it more. "I really don't care. This isn't a big deal. It's not something I really want to be celebrating anyways. Just leave it alone."

"Ah, can't do that." The cook closed his book with a nod. He had been right about the recipe. Well of course he had, still couldn't hurt to double check though. The fact he would be tripling everything to make Luffy happy didn't help either.

The two were quiet a minute as Sanji flitted around the kitchen, gathering things for the afternoon snack. Zoro watched quietly, trying his hardest not to think about what he had been doing on this day all those years ago. Training, laughing and being beaten by Kuina. The one who's goal in life he carried with his own. Glancing over his shoulder to the Wado Ichimonji, he sighed, closing in on himself a little more than he would have if anyone but the bastard cook had been around.

It had been a horrible late birthday present from her. On his birthday that year, she had told him he had to wait a couple days for her to get his present. Two days later, her father had told him the news. Tripped down the stairs seemed a likely story till he got older and realized that it _had _been just a story he had been told.

Shortly before he set out on his own to chase Mihawk, he had cornered his teacher, Kuina's sword shaking in his fist. No, she hadn't fallen down the stairs all those years before, she had killed herself, knowing the only way to obtain her dream was to live on through her greatest rival. A little snot nosed brat named Roronoa Zoro.

"Here." The clink of glass on glass snapped Zoro back to the kitchen and the cook. He was pouring a glass of something and once done, just handed him the bottle. "I was going to save it for tomorrow, but you look like you're gonna cry again. What the hell is so horrible about your birthday that it brings you to tears?"

Zoro looked at the bottle as Sanji spoke. Sake. And it was expensive shit. When the hell had the cook gotten this and how the hell had he not found it? Bringing the bottle to his lips, he flicked his eyes to Sanji who simply raised his little glass in a mock toast before draining it in one go. Setting it down, the cook went back to his tasks without even blinking.

This was better than what he normally drank and Zoro held the swig in his mouth for a moment before swallowing, letting the taste surround his tongue and fill his senses. Cool, clean and crisp. With a swallow, he expressed this to the blonde, who simply smiled. "Figured you would like it." Zoro started to ask _How's you know?_ But Sanji waved a hand. "I'm a Chef, it's what I do."

Another pull from the bottle and Zoro sat back up straight. As much as the cook annoyed him, whatever they had going was a good thing; naw, possibly even a _great_ thing and this was just another testimony to it. The cook knew him, really knew him. And the same went for Zoro. He knew the blonde. His likes and dislikes, what horrors of the past kept him up at night.

Sanji looked up as Zoro sighed. There was still a slight drop in his shoulders, but the moss ball looked better. Whatever was bothering him was huge, but he knew better than to press Zoro. The shitty swordsman would tell him eventually. He always did. "I don't..."

Again, a silence. The knife he had picked up stayed his focal point as he waited for the dim-witted birthday moss to continue. "I don't celebrate my birthday because of her."

"Her?" This did cause the cook to pause. The Marimo held the bottle lightly in his hand.

"Yes." Without warning, Zoro stood up, walked over to his swords and picked up the white one. Then it dawned on the Strawhat cook. "My birthday's tomorrow. Then two days after that is..." He stopped, but Sanji had no need for him to continue. Setting the knife down, he placed both hands on the counter.

"Where do you plan on going?"

Zoro shrugged. "Where I always go, I guess."

"Do you want me to come get you for dinner or bring you something after wards?"

This. This was why what he and Sanji had was so great. The cook knew what questions to ask and when to ask them. Zoro knew the blonde was concerned for him, but instead of pressuring him into talking, he, instead, made sure he knew where Zoro was going to be. "No, I will come down. It's bad enough you know. I don't need the others to know either." As he talked, Zoro picked up the swords and returned them to their home at his side. Without another word, he turned on his heel and left the room.

Sanji frowned. "I decided to go with mint for the frosting!" He yelled after him. In answer though, he got Luffy peering into the kitchen.

"Did you say frosting?!"

* * *

Zoro woke in his bunk where he had flopped himself last night after his watch. The sun was up, he could tell by the light coming in from the small window in the door. Why hadn't anyone woken him up? Turning his head as he stretched, the crinkling of paper caught his attention.

The note, written in Sanji's overly dramatic script, read as follows:

_I won't say Happy Birthday to you._

_Instead, I left you a plate from breakfast on the table and locked the door so you can eat in peace._

_Bring me back your plate when you are done you shitty moss ball._

_Tonight, then this is all over, I will give you your present from me._

_I think it only fair if I wait till then._

_I'd tell you to enjoy your breakfast, but I already know you will._

_Your Lover, Sanji_

"Lover?" Zoro scoffed at the word that the cook so often used as he carefully folded the slip of paper and sat up, peering over to the table and the plate of food. Okay, so far so good. A quiet breakfast on a rowdy ship wasn't so bad of a start on what was probably going to become a bad day quickly. And he could easily overlook Sanji's way of _not _saying happy birthday to him, since, well, the cook hadn't actually said it. Although he did read the note in Sanji's voice...did that count? Had that shitty cook planned it that way? Ah dammit.

With a huff, he flipped the note on the table and sat down, uncovering the plate on the tray. Zoro frowned, but not at the fact that what was on the plate wasn't something he normally liked, but at the fact it was something he did indeed like. A lot. Stupid cook.

Eating quietly without having to protect his food was something he had thought he forgot how to do. It came back to him quickly though as he listened to the sounds of pounding feet and hooves as Luffy, Chopper and Usopp ran around the deck. All he could deduce was that it was sometime after breakfast. The food he ate was still warm, so it couldn't be that far past breakfast. Probably right in the middle between breakfast and lunch.

Opening the note again, he reread it and this time his brain stopped on a couple of lines. _Tonight, then this is all over, I will give you your present from me. I think it only fair if I wait till then._ What the hell could that mean? If the alcohol had been it, well the cook was a little late on that. Then he heard said person's voice outside in his typical swooning matter over the girls. Zoro rolled his eyes. Stupid perverted coo...wait.

With a shake of his head, he got up, gathered his dishes and after quickly changing clothes, took a deep breath and unlocked the bunk room door.

The sight that met him was typical. The girls were lounging about on a clear warm sunny day. The "kids" were still playing and as of yet no one had noticed him. How he was going to get across the deck though was a whole different matter.

"Zoro!" He stopped mid-stride as he head Chopper yell his name and come running up to him. "Sanji said we couldn't bother you till you were awake." The little doctor grinned. "But now you're up! So..." he paused as suddenly Usopp and Luffy appeared on either side of the plate holding swordsman.

At once all three yelled: "Happy Birthday." Zoro cringed. Robin dropped her book into her lap. Nami raised an eyebrow as she curled the paper in her hand.

He laughed hesitantly. "Thanks. I gotta go bring these to the Sanji." He mumbled as he scooted past Chopper.

"The Sanji?" Usopp looked at Luffy as he shrugged. "Zoro!" The sniper called after him. "Sanji said to not bother him. He's busy making...uh, stuff, for your party."

"I know there's gonna be a cake Usopp." Zoro frowned as he climbed the stairs. "Besides, he left me a note telling me to bring him the dishes."

"How come Zoro gets to go in the kitchen?!" Luffy's voice followed him into the galley, as Zoro thankfully shut the door behind him. Sanji was no where to be seen though as he quietly and carefully placed the dishes in the sink. Now, if he could just slip outback through the infirmity and down to the aquarium, he could bypass having to see Franky and Brook and sleep the morning away. The swordsman already knew he wasn't going to get any training in today, so better to just find a dark hole to hide in till midnight.

His hand was on the knob when a voice stopped him. "Ah, there you are. Did you enjoy breakfast? Honestly it wasn't the same at the table without you, but you were such a sleepy moss ball this morning."

"Honestly Sanji," Zoro turned to face the cook, who had just materialized at the counter, a large mixing bowl in hand. "I'm really not in the mood for this today. I just want to be left alone. Did you not learn anything from yesterday?"

"Oh, I learned a lot." He pointed a wooden spoon at Zoro, then went back to what he was doing. "But I guess me keeping everyone out of your hair so you could sleep till almost ten in the morning isn't enough for you is it?"

"It's really that late?"

"Yup." Sanji set the bowl down and turned to pull a couple pans off the counter. "Come here and help me with this."

"What is it?" Zoro peered over Sanji's shoulder at the brown mess in the bowl. "That's cake batter isn't it?"

"Gotta have something for Luffy to eat tonight. 'It's a party. There should be cake.' That's what I was told yesterday. Of course I already knew that and had started to figure out what I wanted to make. Then Robin-chan came and got me and told me you had locked your sorry ass in the bathroom. So," Sanji handed one full pan to Zoro and started on a second. "Set that down behind us. So, after our talk last night, I decided that even though it was your birthday I was going to leave you alone and do everything to humor the rest of the crew."

Zoro set the second full pan next to the first and watched as Sanji scraped what was left in the bowl into a third pan. Arms wrapped around his thin waist as Sanji set the large bowl down, sucking a stray bit of batter off his thumb. "Thank you." The words were quiet and the cook couldn't help but smile at the light kiss placed to his ear. "Didn't think you had a decent bone in your body cook."

Leaning back and to the side a bit so he could get a look at his new green haired growth, Sanji gave a sly smile. "Talk like that will make people think we actually like each other." There was a low rumble against his back as Zoro laughed and the cook turned to face the other man, never breaking the hold on his hips. "I mean it stupid moss head. A birthday is supposed to be about what you want." At this he poked Zoro in the chest. "And you asked to be left alone. I can't control what the crew does, but I can direct them away from you."

Zoro didn't answer. He didn't need words at this point. Instead he leaned forwards and pressed his lips against the cook's, stopping that annoying voice. The cook tensed for a just a second before relaxing and returning the kiss, arms lazily making their way around Zoro's neck. His eyes closed as he pressed several light pecks against the blonde's lips before pulling away and dropping his head to Sanji's shoulder.

"I get it Zoro." Sanji's voice was quiet as he arms went from shoulders to back in a hug. "We all have that one...something that gets to us. Make it through the day and I will make it worth it tonight."

"You're such a pervert." Came the muffled reply.

"You telling me you don't want to?" Sanji pulled free and turned, shooing Zoro aside as he opened the oven door and put the three pans in to bake. Setting a timer, he turned back to face the now officially birthday moss ball.

"I didn't say that." Zoro looked away but Sanji caught the small blush. "I just...you have this planned. That makes you—"

"And you don't ever plan ahead for such...activities?" This was asked with a smirk and raised eyebrow.

"Nope. If it happens, it happens. Thankfully with you, it happens a lot."

Sanji narrowed his eyes. "I hate you so much right now. Get out of my kitchen." He screamed the last part and pointed towards the door.

With a smile and a mocking salute, Zoro turned and headed back towards the infirmity door and his original plan of escape. "Love you too shitty cook. Come find me when its time for lunch."

"Oh, I will find you alright." Sanji said to the closing door. "Find you with my foot up your ass."

* * *

The spread Sanji had laid out was one to be proud of if the cook did say so himself. And he had, a couple times actually. By the time everyone was seated with plates, a unified and bored reply of "Yes Sanji,we know" sounded around the room. Zoro sat at the end of the table, much against his will, but Luffy had insisted and so there he sat, chin in hand with elbow on the table as chaos ensued around him.

Over all the day hadn't been horrible. He had discovered where Franky and Brook were the second he entered the aquarium and was unable to escape before the "Happy SUUUPPPEEERRRR Birthday Bro!" and "Happy Birthday Zoro-san. YOHOHOHOHO!" Mumbling his thanks, he had ducked out and made his way to the library.

There, after flopping onto the couch, he had opened a book and started to read. Something about history or some crap, he didn't remember, it had put him to sleep. Next thing he knew, Robin was slowly taking the book off his face and he woke with a start, eying the archeologist warily. "I am just after my book swordsman-san," she assured with a smile.

And sure enough, even though she had settled into a chair, Robin had ignored Zoro's existence and he fell back to sleep. Must have slept through lunch too for when he woke up and headed for the kitchen, the only thing there was a grumpy cook with mint frosting in his hair.

The explanation he got was a wrapped sandwich and a kick out the door. With a shrug he sat where he stood on the stairs and ate, watching the others fish and what not. In a happy turn of events, he had spent most of the afternoon in the crows nest training. The only disturbance there had been a paint splattered Usopp who shakily asked if he could sit in the corner and hide from Luffy so he could finish the painting he was working on.

With a shrug, Zoro went back to his weights and the two ignored each other till shortly before dinner when he had set his weights down to take a quick shower.

A drop of water rolled down his face and off the end of his nose as Sanji set the last of the serving trays on the table and sat. His shitty perverted ass hadn't hit the seat before Luffy was all over the place, snatching anything and everything that was in reach. And well, that meant the whole damned table. Everyone dug in and it began. The clamor of dinner. Plates clacked and silverware clinked. Glasses were emptied and filled again. There was laughing and cries of "Luffy! That was mine!" with more laughter to follow from a certain captain.

At one point, Nami got up and left, only to return with some fruit from her trees and passed them around, with the quick explanation that she was only doing this because it was a special occasion. Zoro was also handed the rest of his expensive sake he had left the day before and sat at the table now, bottle near one hand as he fiddled with the peel to his fruit.

Luffy grabbed the bottle and was about to take a drink when Sanji stood up and snatched it from him, complaining that it was for Zoro and not his shitty stretchy ass. The bottle slammed down on his right side this time, away from Luffy and plates began to get cleared away. Rising to pick up his own, Chopper stopped him as he grabbed it and dashed into the cooking area, placing it on the counter.

"This is going over board." Zoro said to Luffy as he picked up the bottle. "There is no need to treat me like this."

"Sure there is Zoro." Luffy pulled his feet onto the chair and grinned. "It's your birthday. You deserve to be treated a bit better than normal today."

"I didn't ask for it."

"We know and that's why we left you alone for the most part. Sanji told us at breakfast that you didn't us to bother you." The two heard Sanji's face-palm from the kitchen. Guess not telling Zoro was also part of the cook's morning retort, but Luffy had missed that part. Looking towards the sound and the kitchen, Luffy grew wide-eyed. "Can we have cake now?"

With an annoyed sigh, Sanji turned and pulled a long thin knife from the drawer. "Yes, Luffy we can have cake now. Usopp, get the small dessert plates."

With the table cleared and the crew seated, well mostly seated, Luffy and Chopper were bouncing in a chair, hanging onto to one another chanting "Cake! Cake!" Sanji brought the cake to the table. The cook had out done himself with the simplicity of the item. Zoro knew from that morning that it was a chocolate cake, but the squared three tiered white and green frosted masterpiece was simply that. A masterpiece. A Sanji work of art. "Gotta hand it to you cook," Zoro shook his head slightly. "Not a bad job."

"'Bad job?'" Sanji snapped. "Me? Baka Marimo."

"Let's not fight right now, hm?" Robin said quietly from behind her cup of coffee.

"Let's eat cake!" Luffy slammed his fist onto the table and Chopper mimicked him.

"Alright alright." Sanji held the knife out to Zoro. "Damage my knife and I will damage you, got that you sorry excuse of a swordsman."

"Oi!" Zoro took the knife and held it lightly in his hand. "I think out of all of us I would know my way around a knife crap cook."

"So much for not fighting." Nami rolled her eyes.

"YOW!" Franky yelled from beside Brook. "Lets go you two. Some of us have watches to go to."

"Right." Zoro sighed and turned towards the cake. He hated to cut it, but at the same time, the sooner he did, the sooner this would be over and the sooner he could go to sleep again. With eight pieces cut, he set the knife down, leaned back and took a swig from his bottle.

Chopper and Luffy inhaled their cake and asked for more, which they were given. After that though, they were shooed from the room by Usopp, who herded the sugar crazed balls of energy onto the deck. Brook followed, saying he would play his violin and sing for them. Franky made a super remark about the cake and dashed off to start his watch shift. Nami simply left in a huff and after a small conversation with Robin, the archeologist gave a knowing smile and excused herself from the room, making the comment that she would lock the door.

Sanji buried his face in his hands with a sigh as Zoro laughed and picked up the bottle again. It was almost empty at this point, and though never getting drunk, Zoro was quite happy with the slight warm fuzzy feeling he had allowed himself to get. Turning the chair so he could rest his left arm on the table, he tilted his head towards the cook. "What's wrong? Upset that Robin knows you're a pervert too?"

"Robin-chan would never look at me like that you ungrateful brute. Stop talking about her like that." Sanji lifted his head to glare at the green haired annoyance. "You didn't even bother to try my cake."

"I told you before, I don't do sweets."

"You will try this." The cook picked up the knife and cut a thin slice of cake, placing it on an empty plate. Picking up a fork he stood and Zoro watched, eyebrow raised as the cook then moved to stand in front of him.

"Don't want any cook."

"It's not even that sweet. The mint counter acts it. You would know if you put a little trust into my cooking."

"I trust your cooking. I just don't want any."

The blonde sighed. "You brought this on yourself." He stated and stepped forward, throwing one leg aside and straddling the lap of the swordsman. Zoro leaned back, but to no avail as Sanji pushed a fork full of cake towards him. "Come on, just one bite."

With a growl, Zoro gave in. He opened his mouth, never breaking eye contact with the cook and made sure to let his teeth scrape over the metal as he slowly pulled back, taking the cake with him. The look of lust that glazed over in the cook's eyes as he did so, mentally made Zoro roll his. Sanji truly was just a perverted cook.

The cake on the other hand, although he would never admit it, was pretty damn good. The mint did give the chocolate just enough of a cover up, that Zoro was pretty sure he could suffer through a whole piece of it. Not that there was too much left. Of the cake that was, Luffy and Chopper had made a pretty good dent in it. Exaggerating the swallow with a bob of his head made the cook shudder in his lap.

Without a word, Sanji offered more and the two repeated the process again. By the time the forth bite was to roll around, the plate was on the table, the fork clattering to the floor and Sanji was wrapping his fingers in short green hair, lips pressed against Zoro's. He tasted of mint, sake and steel and the cook groaned into the kiss as he tilted his head one way, then the other, scooting forward in the lap he occupied.

On the other hand, it was taking all Zoro had to keep his hands where they were. Left hand on the bottle on the table, right hand firmly wrapped around the chair leg, he leaned back and up into the kiss, preferring to torture the blonde by not laying a finger on him.

At first Sanji didn't seem to notice as he was too occupied with trying to get Zoro to open his mouth, but soon he did notice and not wanting to break the kiss, squirmed in the swordsman's lap. With a suck of the lower lip, the cook pulled back, forearms dropping to shoulders while fingers still played in green hair. "Touch me." He said simply. With a shake of his head, Zoro finished off his alcohol and set the bottle back on the table.

The cook dived back in, but after a quick kiss full to the lips, moved his way over the jaw and up to the three gold earrings. Running his tongue across them, he spoke, his voice contorted by the sex induced husky sound of his vocals. "Why won't you touch me?" A little nip here. "I know you want it too." A small lick there. "I can _feel_ it." Sanji rolled his hips forward as only he could and ground them down against Zoro, who's head fell back with a groan.

Still, he wouldn't give in to the cook that easily. His left hand lifted from the table for only a second before being forced back to its place. Oh, but the cook was good at what he did, dammit, and it made it hard for Zoro to control himself. His blood was already running south and he could feel the same on the cook as hips ground down on his own again.

"Fine." Sanji stood up and pulled off his suit jacket, rolling his sleeves and removing the tie. "Two of us can play this game. I will make you put your hands on me."

"Yeah?" Zoro raised an eyebrow and as the blonde smirked, dropping to his knees, he knew it was over. Still resisting to move, he watched through half lidded eyes as the cook ran hands up his legs, past his groin, up his chest and to his neck where he paused, then moved slowly back down to the top of his haramaki. Pushing that up with the base of his palms, long fingers quickly made work of the button on his pants, but no more. Fingers ghosted over the material making the heated flesh throb underneath and pulling another groan from the swordsman.

Zoro's hand twitched. He wanted nothing more than to grab a handful of that shithead's blonde hair and force him to do exactly what it was he was teasing him with, but that would mean giving the blonde what he wanted. And that was never a good idea this early on in the game. "Look at the control tonight. I'm impressed." His breath was hot as he loomed close to the growing tent in the swordsman's pants.

"You—you're the one who wanted this tonight." Zoro closed his eyes as Sanji pressed his tongue against the bulge in his pants. God, between his breath and the warm wetness of his mouth soaking into the fabric, it took everything he had to not move. He wasn't even sure who this was torturing more at this point as Sanji seemed perfectly content to not proceed with whatever he had planned till he got his way. Zoro on the other hand was quickly loosing this battle of wits tonight.

"Come on," his voice vibrating against him was making Zoro teeter on that very edge of making a decision. "Just give in...Zoro." And the name did it. Both hands flew into Sanji's hair, tangling his fingers in the long strands as the cook chuckled and undid the zipper, pulling the pants down and freeing the confined member within.

The hiss of breath as Zoro inhaled from the temperature drop caused only a second of pause in the cook's movements before pants and haramaki were removed. Then came the small chuckle and the comments. "No shoes and no underwear...who's birthday was it again?"

As the blonde's hand curled around heated flesh, Zoro grit his teeth. "Fucker." He mumbled at the comment but nothing more than a suppressed moan followed as he was engulfed in the warm wet heat of Sanji's mouth. The swordsman had been pleasantly surprised to find that the man currently between his legs could use that trap of his for a lot more than just being a loud mouth. And man, was he good at it too. All the muscles in his body seemed to relax as he fell back in the chair, fingers once again tangled in the cook's hair.

Sanji, on the other hand, wasn't exactly tense, but wasn't relaxed either. Dropping like that had caused a spike of pain to shoot through his knee caps and his own erection pulsed with every noise the swordsman made, but whatever, this was his birthday after all. With one hand against his lover, fingers splayed, thumb hooked around the base, the blonde wrapped his other hand around the shaft, while using his tongue to trace circles around the head and dip into the slit. This caused a slight jerk, but he rolled with it, using it to his advantage to take more of the other man into his mouth.

It hadn't taken long for them to discover that both had an oral fixation. Of course Zoro's being pretty damned obvious, Sanji had a more subtle way of showing it. As he was now by slowly dragging his tongue along the underlying vein, while still sucking. Once high enough, the hand would come back with a firm grasp to pump while he swirled around the head. A downward twist of his hand, followed closely by his mouth and the hand would be gone, to be replaced by the warmth that was the cook.

It never took long when the blonde was in this type of mood and Zoro could already feel his body tensing as his eyes closed unwillingly and forced his brain to focus on that feeling centered just underneath the hand on his stomach. "S—Sanji..." The grip in the cook's hair tightened as Zoro tried to stop what was happening. Birthday or not, this was unacceptable this soon. "S—Stop...ah..." His back arced up with a sharp intake of breath that was exhaled in a moan. He tried to push Sanji away from him, but the cook stood a little higher on his knees, using both hands to keep Zoro's hips down as he sucked, swallowed and rolled his tongue, hungrily chasing any drop of the swordsman's orgasm he could get.

Finally the cook let Zoro push him away with a growled 'enough' only to be pushed back to the floor, a hand on each side of his head and mouth against his own. Somehow Sanji managed to get his fingers tangled in one of the hands as the two fought for who would control the kiss with teeth and tongues.

The taste of his own cum mixed with both their spit as Zoro finally gained dominance over the cook in the kiss. His free hand went to the blonde's belt and he pulled it free of the pants easily, threw it aside and went back for the button and zipper. With a rather harsh bite to the lip, he sat back, ripping his shirt off over his head and pulling everything the cook wore from the waist down off in one go, throwing it over his shoulder.

Sanji looked quite disheveled under him. Face flushed, hair scattered, pupils blown from excitement, chest heaving and body quivering at the slightest touch from Zoro. Eagerly one hand wrapped around the cook's neglected erection as the other went to his mouth, forcing two fingers inside. Sanji obliged by taking them in and sucking on them in the same manner he had just done and Zoro could already feel himself coming back to life.

The fingers were ripped away with a pop and Sanji's eyes widened slightly as Zoro shifted. "The pants..." He said quietly. "The pants Marimo!" The cook yelled the second time and aimed a kick to the moss ball's shoulder as fingers brushed against his entrance. With a grunt and a sigh, he leaned back, grabbed the pants and threw them roughly at the cook.

Pulling them off his head, the blonde fished a small bottle along with his lighter from his pocket, then he, himself, threw the pants, and lighter, aside. "Here you monster." Sanji pushed the bottle into his lover's hand with a roll of his eyes. "You are so impatient."

"What's this?" Zoro turned it in his hand, then nodded as he unscrewed the top. "Oh. Got it. Now," Setting the small bottle up on the table, he positioned his hand back where he had been, circling the hole with one slicked finger. "Stop talking cook."

"Make _me_..." The last syllable arced up in tone as Sanji's shoulders came up off the floor from the finger that pressed inside him. Then he waited as time seemed to slow down for only a moment. Zoro was a funny moss headed creature and as rough, unrefined and just plain down right rude as he could be, when the two were like this, things went from his brute-like nature to something more...intimate.

The swordsman paused in his actions and leaned forwards, placing a gentle kiss first on Sanji's chin, then his lips. "There's my Zoro." Sanji murmured against the kiss. "Can I say it now?"

"Just once."

The cook smiled against the other as they spoke in whispers between kisses. "Happy Birthday Lover." There was one amazingly slow passionate kiss with a breathless 'thanks' as that one finger almost lazily stroked him.

Then things seemed to speed back up to present time and with a bite to the lower lip as distraction, Zoro plunged a second finger into the cook with the first and began rhythmically moving in and out. Sanji sucked in a breath as he tried to relax, but a thought struck him. Birthday or not, he just wasn't going to roll over and let Zoro do what he wanted. And that time was running out, he knew, as he felt the third and final finger press in with the other two.

Sanji was about to make his move as fingers curled and brushed against that one spot that shot intense pleasure through him, making his eyes roll and his mouth fall open with a whine of pleasure. Zoro chuckled lightly at the cook's actions and kissed at his neck. "That shut you up." The words vibrated against his heated skin and brought the blonde even further from his ideas of turning the tables. A whimper escaped him as he felt the swordsman's hand leave him and he took advantage of this slight pause in actions to make his move.

Sitting up, he slammed his shoulder against Zoro's, knocking him to the floor as rudely as had been done to him. There was a crack as the moss head's skull hit the wooden floor and as Sanji shifted his weight from his knees to his lover's hips, his hands went to his shirt buttons. Wide eyes quickly fell to half-lidded and lust filled as hands ran up the cook's legs and hips, disappearing under the shirt. Zoro sat up just enough to reach Sanji's shoulders and remove the shirt completely before lying back down as hands trailed across the pale flesh of the cook.

Reaching for the bottle on the table raised an eyebrow, but Sanji quickly explained it away. "Why make you do the work tonight?" Zoro just grunted and watched as the other man poured a small amount of oil into his right hand, placing the bottle back and wrapping it around his own member that had now fully returned to its previous state. The eyes drifting closed and the small moan made Sanji smirk. Oh poor Zoro if only he knew what was coming next.

All at once the cook slid back, forcing the swordsman's legs open, switched hands to keep up the movements on his length and plunged one slicked finger inside the man under him. Zoro's reaction was amusing at best. His eyes snapped open and he tried to fight the cook off, but his body just wouldn't help him. Knowing time was limited, a second finger joined with the first, as Sanji quickly located the pleasure center of the moss ball. A full on moan came forth followed by a growl and Sanji felt himself fall backwards as a flushed and slightly irritated Zoro loomed into his space, from once again, on the floor.

There was no waiting now as Zoro ducked forwards with a harsh kiss and pressed the head of his slicked erection against the cook. One hand grabbed a handful of green hair while the other grabbed a hold of Zoro's ass as Zoro hooked a hand under Sanji's thigh and pushed his leg up to his shoulder as he pressed into the heat of the cook.

Both groaned in unison at the sensations brought forth by this and as Zoro slid past the rings of muscle and the cook relaxed around him, he leaned forwards to attack that crap talking mouth again. Once fully buried in the man under him, Zoro turned his full attention to the kiss to give Sanji time to adjust to him. His teeth bit at the lower lip and tongue fought with the cook's. Panting, Sanji pulled away from the kiss and pulled on the handful of hair. "If you don't _move_ I will flip us back over and show you how!"

Zoro willingly obliged, pulling back almost all the way and slamming forwards into the cook. After a few painfully slow thrusts, they found a rhythm and Zoro braced himself with his free hand as Sanji's left his hair to wrap around his support arm, fingers licking at the muscles of his upper arm. The cook was most defiantly riled up tonight and the tight warmth of him made Zoro shudder and moan.

Shifting underneath his lover, Sanji let out a gasp as Zoro struck the same spot from earlier. White stars blurred his vision for a moment and had already began to fade as realization hit and the swordsman aimed for the same area, moving the hand off his leg and to his pulsing erection. The combined pleasure of the two brought him quickly brought him dangerously closer to his peak than he wanted and it took all his remaining will to shift his foot on Zoro's shoulder and kick him back.

"What the hell Sanji?" Came a pitched cry as Zoro landed on his ass, but Sanji was right after him and slammed shoulders into the wood as he kneed Zoro's thighs apart. "Oi, you can't—" The words were halted with a grunt as the cook slid into the white heat of his lover, not even giving Zoro time to finish explaining why Sanji couldn't do this. A sharp intake of breath came as Sanji buried himself in the other man, hands flying over fevered skin.

Stilling only long enough to wrap a hand around the throbbing member, he drew back almost completely out, just to thrust forwards. Quickly he found the previous rhythm and couldn't stop the groan from between panting breaths at the tightness he found himself in. A hand wrapped in his hair, the second trailed knuckles down his spine. Sanji shuddered. He didn't get this chance as often as he would have liked, but wasn't going to question the abnormally compliant Marimo either, enjoying every delicious second he had of being in control.

Whether by accident or some planned scheme, Sanji had once again found the concentrated spot of euphoric bliss and Zoro could feel a second orgasm approaching as quickly as the first had come. The change from their normal coupling was unusually welcoming tonight and took all his might to wrap his hand around Sanji's slowing the cook's movements. The blonde got the hint and slowed his thrusting as well, if only for a moment as he leaned forward, trailing small pecks and nips up his neck and to his earrings.

Intertwining his tongue with the bars, and keeping his body movements slow, Sanji waited for Zoro to make a move. To change things up again and it finally came as the green haired man's arm wrapped around his waist and flipped the two of them over, breaking them apart. But not for long as Zoro sat back on his knees and pulled the cook into his lap, positioning them to change again.

He didn't even fight, he was too far into his lust at this point, he just craved any contact from his counterpart he could get, whether he was in charge or not. Concentrating his energy for the moment on leaving a mark on the birthday boy's neck, he moaned and bit down on the agitated flesh as Zoro entered him once more.

A whine escaped Zoro and it was such a rare noise that as he snaked a hand in between them to the blonde's member, Sanji took the initiative to start moving again by grinding his hips down as far as he could on to the pulsing heat inside him. He was quickly reaching his breaking point and he knew Zoro was as well.

They fell into a frantic heated rhythm and Sanji's head fell to Zoro's shoulder, fingers digging into the flesh of his back as he hit that spot dead on, a wave of pleasure spiking through him. With a shuddering moan he came between the two, dumping liquid completion against their chests, Zoro's movements against him intensifying the sensation more.

The swordsman wasn't far behind. Feeling Sanji's body tighten around him and hearing the noises in his ear brought him to his own shaky climax as his movements became jerky and uncoordinated. The trip into pure lustful bliss always ended too soon and as Zoro came down off his sex induced high, Sanji slumped against him, panting heavily. He lay back against the floor, bringing the cook with him and the two didn't move for a minute as they each tried to calm their breathing and refocus their thoughts a little.

Breath not quite back to normal, but with enough returning strength, Sanji moved from his lover's chest, separating the two and reached over him for his cigarettes. Lighting one, he glanced at the other man. Zoro's eyes were closed and his breathing back to normal. A light shine of sweat still clung to his body and Sanji looked towards the ceiling to exhale. "Zoro," he leaned over and kissed him gently on the cheek. The moss ball cracked one eye enough in acknowledgment that he had heard the cook. "Will you finish that cake now?"

Zoro snorted in a laugh and ran a hand through Sanji's hair to get a rare glimpse at both blue eyes. "Yeah in a minute. I don't want to get up yet."


End file.
